Trials of Life
by Detective-san
Summary: Long ago, the world was consumed by the creatures of Light and Dark. Now, there are only one human existence: Healers. A war is brewing and only the fated ones can stop. However, how can the fated ones become allies, if they don't know each other? How...?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, Yukimura-san here again and this time it's a new (and fully checked) story. To those who had read "The Darkest Hour", the story has been discontinued due to major plot problems and severe writers' block on it. So I apologise for any inconvenience the deletion of the story may cause.**

**Plot: **_**The world has been taken over by demons, witches, wizards, warlocks, mages, and vampires. Kinomoto Sakura is your average sixteen year old student who happens to be a healer. Healers are humans who posses powers to heal and destroy. Daidouji Tomoyo is Sakura's best friend and she's also a healer. Li Syaoran is a contracted assassin and is one of the most powerful demons ever existed on Earth and he also attends school. Hiiragizawa Eriol is Syaoran's partner and is wizard. All four go to the same school and are in the same class. Does this spell trouble or something else?**_

**Disclaimer: Own CCS? Me? You got to be dreaming…and I bet it's a good dream too.**

**Chapter One:**

Kinomoto Sakura's mornings are always busy, because she always wake up late and ended up running around the house trying to get everything done and get to school on time. Today however, she woke up earlier than intended.

"Hm…, I wonder what I have today…," she muttered to herself as she brushed her auburn hair and looked into the mirror with her brilliant jade green eyes. She sighed and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. She hated quiet mornings; the house was always so empty with her dad on an archaeological dig in China and her brother working in Tokyo. Basically, she lived by herself. As Sakura began to make pancakes, the phone rang and she went over to the coffee table and answered the phone.

"Moshi moshi Kinomoto residence, Sakura speaking, how can I help you?"

"Ohayo Sakura-chan, you're up early today," said a female voice at the other end of the line.

"Hai Tomoyo-chan," replied Sakura in a happy voice. Daidouji Tomoyo was her childhood and best friend.

"Do you mind if I come over to your house now?" asked Tomoyo.

"No, why Tomoyo-chan?"

"Oh, I just thought how lonely it is for you with the house empty and all," said Tomoyo, "Actually, I'm outside of your house now."

Sakura silently sweat-dropped when she put the phone down and walked to the door. When she opened the door, a girl with raven hair and amethyst eyes glomped onto Sakura, sending the poor girl onto the floor.

"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan," said Sakura weakly as she tried to get Tomoyo off her. Daidouji Tomoyo had ravened coloured hair and amethyst eyes which released and aura of mystery and wisdom. Tomoyo noticed and immediately went off Sakura, "Ah! Gomen-ne Sakura-chan," said Tomoyo as she helped Sakura get up. "Want to walk to school together?" asked Tomoyo once she made sure that Sakura was alright. Sakura nodded with anticipation and dashed upstairs to get her bag. When she returned downstairs she locked the door and walked to school with Tomoyo.

"Oh yeah, we have practical for PE today," said Tomoyo thoughtfully, "I think its combat this time."

Sakura groaned as soon as she heard the word 'combat'. It's not that she's horrible at combat or anything; it's just that she hated seeing people getting hurt.

"Well, at least you'll do well in it," said Tomoyo, "I just hope that you don't have to face Li-kun again."

Sakura smiled, "Well…it's not like he ever turns up for class does he?" she said as they crossed the road. Tomoyo looked thoughtful, "Well, we all know what his job is…," said Tomoyo in a matter-of-factly tone while Sakura nodded in agreement. As reached to the school, Sakura felt something sharp speeding towards her. Acting upon instinct, she turned around and caught the speeding object with her index and middle finger in supreme accuracy. As she caught it, Sakura immediately threw it back in the same direction it came in while Tomoyo cheered her on. Sakura heard a faint '_clink_' and said, "You can come out Mei Lin-chan, I know you're there."

Mei Lin appeared behind the old cherry blossom tree with a bright smile on her face.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan," she said cheerfully, "Sharp as ever I see."

Sakura smiled back to her and they walked into the school together. Li Mei Lin is a full blooded combat mage, which means she's not human because her lifespan is _way_ longer than any human which has ever existed on earth. Mei Lin had midnight blue hair which was tied up in odango's which were held with bright red ribbons and bright crimson eyes which radiated an aura of ferocity and strength. She is also related to Li Syaoran, the most feared and idolized boy in Tomoeda High. As they reached homeroom, the bell rang; signalling for classes to begin and the three girls hurriedly got their books out and sat down while the teacher rose up from the ground. This is completely normal to Sakura, because a century ago, the entire planet has been taken over by the creatures of the dark and light. Humans who have survived obtained powers of destruction and restoration, becoming what the world known them as Healers. Sakura and Tomoyo are Healers, one of only people who came directly from the original Healers.

"OK, I'm not going to bother with roll marking today so if there's anyone absent, please notify me at once," said Terada-sensei, but as soon as the words left his mouth, a figure burst into the classroom, creating an uneasy atmosphere among the students. Sakura immediately became fascinated by her table as soon as she saw who the figure was. Li Syaoran, the most feared and idolized boy in the school. His amber eyes were piercing, and frightful when angered. His toffee brown hair is messy, and flares up whenever he's in one of his rages. To sum it up briefly, Li Syaoran produced and aura which is dangerous yet enchanting at the same time.

"I see you're finally here, Li-san," said Terada-sensei dryly. He's getting tired of this and is getting slightly angry but when he caught the eyes of one of his students, Sasaki Rika, his anger subsided. Syaoran just shrugged and sat down in his seat behind Sakura. As he walked past her, she restrained herself from shivering.

"Alright, let's start class now," said Terada-sensei as he got up and started to write on the chalk-board. Sakura took her pencils out and began writing down what was on the board at lightning speed because the teacher only gave the class a few seconds to write what was on the board before replacing it with different information with a click of his fingers.

"Alright, did everyone finish copying down the notes from the board?" asked Terada-sensei as he once again, wiped the board clean with a simple flick of his index and middle finger. The whole class chanted back, "Yes sensei," and Terada-sensei began putting notes onto the board and everyone went back to writing at lightning speed.

___

When the bell rang signalling for tea-break, Sakura was relieved as she placed her pencil down and stretched out her arms.

"Sakura-chan, are you coming?" asked Tomoyo as she began to pack her books away into her school bag. Sakura nodded and began packing her books away as well. As she started to put her text books inside her bag, she felt a sharp object whizzing towards at an incredible speed which she could not match. Sakura immediately ducked and allowed the arrow to hit the column beside her. When she looked at the arrow, she saw a letter attached to it and opened it with curiosity.

"_Sakura, I'm returning home earlier today so you don't have to cook lunch. Do well in your studies and don't get involved with fights._

_-Touya"_

Sakura's face immediately brightened when she finished reading the letter.

"What does it say Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo as she carried Sakura's bag.

"It's from onii-chan and he said that he'll be home early today so I don't have to make lunch!" said Sakura excitedly as she took her bag from Tomoyo and walked out of the classroom with her. When they got to their usual place, which was under another cherry blossom tree, they saw the Mei Lin was already there and she was waving furiously at both of the girls.

"Race you there," said Tomoyo with a smirk as she quickened her pace, Sakura gladly returned the smirk.

"You're on!"

Soon, they were racing towards Mei Lin, who cheered both girls on with enthusiasm as they crash landed into the picnic rug (Mei Lin kept the bentos out of harm's way by placing them behind her).

"Who won?" asked Sakura as she helped Mei Lin and Tomoyo fix up the picnic rug.

"It was a tie," said Mei Lin as she took out the bentos from behind her back and placed it in the middle for everyone to share.

"Oh," said Tomoyo as she began eating her food with a happy smile on her face along with Sakura and Mei Lin. They chatted about things like homework, combat training and social outings to the park or pool.

When the bell rang signalling the end of tea break, everyone rushed straight to the gym because the next class was PE and its combat training day, the day which Sakura might as well avoid for all eternity.

"I wonder what we'll learn today," said Sakura as she walked inside the school gym in her school uniform. Why in her school uniform? Because it's combat training and combat training don't require and special clothes since the majority of the students aren't human at all. Sakura found an empty bench and sat there as she waited for Tomoyo and Mei Lin to finish chatting.

"Sakura-chan," said Tomoyo as she sat next to her, "We're doing combat magic."

Sakura looked at Tomoyo and saw that her amethyst eyes were lit up in excitement as she told her what the lesson was.

"Really?" said Sakura and Mei Lin nodded with anticipation.

"Yes, and I know that we'll ace this easily!" said Mei Lin, she was clearly confident with the lesson. Sakura gave out a sigh, somehow she didn't feel right. It was as if something was telling her that something bad will happen.

"Okay, today we are doing combat magic," said Terada-sensei as he, as usual, rose up from the ground, "So I'll choose your opponents."

The whole class buzzed with excitement as they whispered to each other about what spell they would use along with their choice of weapon. Sakura had already made up her mind, she was going to use her staff which she could summon without difficulty and use her card spells for training.

"First up, Kinomoto Sakura-san verses Nishimura Hinata-san," said Terada-sensei. Sakura frowned slightly when she heard her opponent's name. Nishimura Hinata was the class bully who would torment anyone who defeats her in nay match or challenge she laid out. She gave out a long sigh as she slowly made her way to the centre of the gym and stood there.

Hinata glared at her, "You beat me, you're dead," she hissed to Sakura, trying to scare her. Sakura merely ignored her, restraining herself from shrugging. As Terada-sensei blew the whistle, Hinata disappeared from my eyesight. Sakura instantly closed my eyes and felt her presence behind her and realised that she was coming to her at full speed. In a fraction of a second, Sakura stepped to the right, raising her right hand and placed her palm at Hinata's back and muttered, "_pulsus_" which caused a powerful breeze to blast Hinata to the wall in front of her. Hinata crashed into the wall, although no sounds of bones breaking can be heard. Hinata got up from the floor and glared at Sakura.

"Kuro Doragon, appareo!" said Hinata as she held out her right hand as black smoke started to form around her outstretched hand with a malicious glint in her eyes. Sakura gulped as she watched a sword form and prepared herself from any attacks which might come from the sword.

"******Bakuryou no Kaze, houmen!" whispered Sakura as wind started to form in her right hand, which revealed a long pink staff with her star power inside the magic circle on top of her staff. Hinata saw the staff and laughed.**

**"****You think that pink stick can defeat my Black Dragon?!" she said, looking at Sakura's staff disdainfully, "Then you're dreaming."**

******Sakura ignored the insult as she started to twirl her staff while muttering her spell in Latin, "Ego, era of Clow Cards, appareo Windy!" ****__****I, mistress of Clow Cards, release Windy!**

******The breeze inside the gym started to pick up and soon it formed a tornado which then revealed a beautiful woman. "Windy, become a bind of chains and capture my opponent!" said Sakura as she pointed her staff towards Hinata. Hinata scoffed when Windy came rushing towards her.**

**"****Black Dragon, black mist of death!" said Hinata as she swung her sword to form black ominous mist and pointed her sword towards Windy, "Attack!"**

******Windy went through the poisonous mist head first before it disappeared. Silence reigned before it was broken by a series of gasps when Windy began securing Hinata in a bind of chains. Hinata was shocked.**

**"****W-w-what?! I-i-impossible!" she screeched out when her sword disappeared in a thick black smoke. The whole class applauded Sakura as her staff disappeared into the wind. She sat down between Tomoyo and Mei Lin as they congratulated her.**

**"****I told you we'll ace this topic easily," said Mei Lin and Tomoyo nodded.**

**"****You were sensational Sakura-chan, such professionalism!"**

******Sakura just sweat dropped nervously as the whole class congratulated her, everyone except for Li Syaoran and Hiiragizawa Eriol. They remained in their seats, not paying attention to anything. When Terada-sensei blew on the whistle, everyone rushed back to their seats and remained deadly quiet.**

**"****Since Kinomoto-san won this match, she will advance into the next round," said Terada-sensei as he looked at his clipboard, "Next up is Li Mei Lin-san and Kiyokawa Akane-san."**

******Sakura cheered for her friend along with Tomoyo and the whole class. Everyone wanted Mei Lin to win because she's strong and strong willed those were the reason they liked her. **What Sakura didn't notice when she was cheering for her friend was that there were a pair of golden eyes looking at her from the dark and it released a faint aura if killing intent which were aimed directly at her. However, one person noticed it, frowned and began to discretely follow the pair of golden eyes with his piercing gaze before smirking to himself when the eyes disappeared from the dark corner.

"My, my…looks like a vampire just got hungry…," he whispered to himself as he turned his attention back to the match which were taking place in front of his very eyes.

"Really?" replied another boy with a smile on his face, "Now that's rare."

"True enough."

"At least we'll have fun, like always…"

"Yeah, you're right."

"Since when had I been wrong?"

"Dunno."

"So mean!"

"Shut up."

"Mood swings."

"Whatever."

____________

**Thanks for reading this chapter! I made it as long as I could so please be nice ^__^"**

**Anyways, I hope you'll bear with me now that I have three stories to write so updating this might take a while.**

**Well, ja ne minna!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okies, here's the new chapter everyone! Sorry for not updating for such a long time (was it long though? I didn't keep track of the time ^__^) so I hope that this chapter is long enough to make up for the delay. Just to let you guys know…writing this fan fic isn't a piece of cake, I have to research the Latin and Greek words for this chap and it's starting to take a toll on me so if anyone asks me to update quickly, I won't update. My left shoulder is in pain due to the amount of time I spent doing the first two chapters so please be grateful for it. Thank you for read this bit.**

**I want to thank those for reviewing:**

**- OCD girl**

**- Akemi-sempai**

**- silver wolf12**

**Anyways, onwards with the chapter!**

**Chapter Two**

Mei Lin got to the centre of the gym and faced her opponent with her crimson red eyes, analysing for any weakness which might be shown before the battle. Kiyokawa Akane was average heighted with short brown hair and muddy brown eyes. She scanned Mei Lin from head to toe, making mental notes on Mei Lin's appearance. Akane is a mage with the element of earth, which means that she can tear down a building of any size with just flick of her finger, which gave her the reputation "Mage of Destruction" and is slightly feared among the students in class.

"Begin!"

Akane immediately disappeared in flash when those words left Terada-sensei's mouth which surprised Mei Lin for a bit before she sensed something blunt, yet powerful, coming towards the back of her head. Acting upon intuition and instinct, she ducked down and did a sweep kick, which caused Akane to fall down onto her back and release her weapon, which turned out to be a dagger. Akane couldn't stand being on the ground, she was the Mage of Destruction! So now she'll teach Mei Lin a little lesson; with a plan formed in her mind, Akane smirked as she finalised it.

"Rise!" said Akane through clenched teeth. There was a low rumbling sound and the floor boards began to tremble as though there was an earthquake. The whole building shook violently as the floor boards began to crack with a sickening _'crunch!'_ and the whole class began to panic, except for Li Syaoran and Hiiragizawa Eriol as they kept still and calm in their seats. The same cannot be said for Sakura, as she clutched onto the bench tightly which showed how white her knuckles were. Bits of metal were falling from the roof, with one of the pieces narrowly missing her head. She gave out a quick sigh of relief before she muttered a summoning spell, "Voco," she whispered.

"Shield!" she said as one of her cards appeared before her, "Protect the people here from harm!"

With a soft glow from the card as it rose up into the air, the card changed its shape as it expanded before the glow died away and revealed a transparent shield above the class. Sakura watched as bit of scrap metal from the room bounced of the shield before she gave out another sigh of relief and released her tight grip on the bench. She noticed that someone was staring at her and she turned to the side and widened her eyes slightly when she saw that it was Li Syaoran who was staring at her. The moment when their eyes were locked to each other, Syaoran turned away, breaking his gaze on her. Sakura turned back and looked at her lap, going sightly red from embarrassment.

_BOOM!_

The ground shook once more and Sakura saw some menacing vines coming out from the ground and it shot its way towards Mei Lin. Mei Lin narrowed her eyes and started to think at a rapid speed. She had three options: keep on dodging the vines, take on the vines or let the vines land a blow on her.

_Mei Lin's POV_

Okay, I have three options and I need to decide fast. I can either keep on dodging the vines; take on the vines with attacking spells or let those vines land a blow on me. Before I can analyse each option, once of the vines was above my head. Cursing for my lack of concentration, I dodged the incoming blow by using my quick speed and ran to the right side of the vines. Gosh…these vines are starting to piss me off, they're so annoying but what can you expect from an Earth element mage? Well…I've decided, even if this decision is wrong, I'll still go ahead of it. I took a deep breath can decided to chose option number two. Take on the vines with attacking spells. I closed my eyes and raised both of my arms.

"Apoballô, ampelitis!" I muttered as I see dark orbs slowly forming in both of my palms before I faded away. I smirked, it would be a few seconds before the spell would start taking place on the vine and victory would surely be mines. I watched as the speed of the vines became slower and I immediately made my move, it would be wise to put those vines down before Akane notices anything wrong with it.

"Appareo, Kanben!" I muttered again, and watched as my sword appeared in my right hand. I then grasped it together with my left hand and held it to the right as I ran forward towards the vine. Before Akane could react, I swung my right hand, which held onto the sword, up towards the offending vines and sliced through it neatly. I snuck a quick glance at Akane, she's shocked and watched as her expression turn foul when she realised that all her vines started to drop one by one, evidently dead. I smirked again, I'm satisfied with the result however, and it was not enough. I narrowed my eyes again when I saw Akane straightening up, I prepared for the attack.

"Terra moenia, ortus!" said Akane with an evil smirk plastered on her face. Shit, this is going to be bad. I back-flipped away from Akane as far as possible and began chanting out a counter spell. Akane was going to destroy the gym with that spell because that spell only raise earth barriers, which can destroy anything on top of it.

"Admêtis adelphos of terra, subvenio me desiit the ortus of the moenia!" I cried out as the wooden panels on the floor started to snap open, allowing the hard rocky wall of earth to rise. I clenched my jaws together and aimed the spell towards the ceiling, "Origo!"

I saw the goddess of Earth rush out of my outstretched right palm and shot up into the air. She then snaked her way around the rising walls, allowing her right hand to touch each wall gently before fading into the atmosphere. I looked to my classmates; they seemed unhurt, with Sakura's shield protecting them all. I smiled with relief, before turning my attention towards the walls which Akane had produced. Slowly, the walls started to fade and the broken wood panels starting to mend themselves, leaving Akane with pure anger. I can tell that I had actually humiliated her big-time, by breaking her spells and dodging her attacks, I had pretty much stripped away her reputation with my counter-attacks and now she's really pissed. Before Akane could retaliate, the whistle blew and we turned to Takeda-sensei.

"Alright, that'll be enough for you two," he said, "Kinomoto-san; could you please fix up the gym?"

Sakura nodded and raised her right arm in the air, "Renovo!" she called out and with a sudden blast from the wind, the whole gym was repaired. I looked towards Sakura; it seemed that the spell had taken a lot of energy from, as she slumped back onto her seat. Tomoyo must've noticed as well, because she placed her hand onto Sakura's forehead and felt her temperature.

"You are lucky Li-san, but I'm afraid that you have pretty much picked the wrong opponent here," said Akane with a smirk, "I may have lost but you won't be so lucky next time."

I just ignored her when I went back to my seat next to Sakura, I was worried for her.

"Are you alright Sakura-chan?" I asked her as I placed my hand onto her forehead. My eyes widened in shock, her forehead was warmer than usual, which means that she has a fever! But no matter how many times both Tomoyo and I tried to tell her to visit the nurse's office, Sakura remained stubborn saying that she's fine and that there was nothing wrong with her. In the end, Tomoyo and I gave up. Both sighing in dismay, we waited for the next pair.

__________________________

_Normal POV_

"Alright, next up is Daidouji Tomoyo-san and Yanagisawa Hideki," said Terada-sensei. Tomoyo gave out a quiet sigh as she got up from her bench and walked towards the middle of the gym, waiting for her opponent to arrive. Yanagisawa Hideki gave Tomoyo a smirk when they both made eye contact, with Tomoyo smiling back to him. Yanagisawa Hideki had unruly pitch black hair, almost rival to Li Syaoran's, and pearl grey eyes which showed that he's a full blooded demon born from the higher class. Tomoyo analysed him as Mei Lin did with Kiyokawa Akane. She noticed that he had a scar on his left hand, which she guessed was from a previous fight, possibly outside of school hours. _It can be an advantage,_ thought Tomoyo as she observed him more; _however, he must've improved that movement in that arm in case anyone aimed at it. This will be trick; I will need to keep my eyes open during the battle._

"Begin!"

Tomoyo raised her right arm up midway, _Just in case,_ she thought as she began to recite the chant she knew all too well, "Sutaffu no Mizu!"

She watched as water appeared out of the atmosphere and formed a staff in her hand. Once the shaped has been formed, she twirled it above her head and pointed it to Hideki with a determined look in her eye.

"Necto," said Tomoyo and the water spirit shot out of her staff and began to bind Hideki with a series of waves. Tomoyo narrowed her eyes, something was off. All of a sudden, she sensed that someone or something appeared behind her. Tomoyo immediately directed the water spirit behind her, earning a surprised yelp underneath the masses of floating water. She turned around and smiled politely at her captive.

"Yanagisawa-kun, you need to do better than that if you wish to harm me," said Tomoyo, earning a smile in return from Hideki.

"Thank you for the advice, Daidouji-san," he said, before becoming a pile of water. He disappeared. Tomoyo kept smiling as she gave her staff a slight jerk from its original direction.

"Evaporate," she said and the air around her suddenly grew drier and harsher as Hideki faded into sight and dropped onto the floor. _Hn…he's good at concealing himself isn't he?_ thought Tomoyo as she continued to smile at him, _I think I found a weak spot; it seems that my earlier judgement is incorrect._ She pointed her staff to his left arm, where his scar is evident, and muttered an inaudible spell towards him. The water spirit reappeared and disappeared. Silence reigned the hall as the whole class watch to see what would happen next. Tension was mounting, with Sakura silently praying that Tomoyo would be alright. Then, Hideki gave out a piercing yell which caught the attention of Eriol Hiiragizawa and Li Syaoran towards her. His left arm's scar was being pierced opened and blood was pouring out everywhere onto the ground. Tomoyo immediately felt a wave of guilt, and decided to apologise to him when she healed him after the match.

"Accelero," she muttered and disappeared in an blink of an eye. A second passed by and Tomoyo appeared right behind Hideki with a dagger placed next to his neck, as if she's about of decapitate him. Hideki sighed when he felt the cool blade being placed gently on his neck.

"I wield," he said and walked back to his seat, clutching his left arm.

"Wait Yanagisawa-kun," said Tomoyo as she ran towards him, "I'm sorry about your left arm, so I'll patch it up for you. Will that be alright with you?"

Hideki smiled warmly to Tomoyo, causing her to blush slightly, "If you want to, then I suppose you can," he said as he stuck out his bloody left arm. Tomoyo then placed her right hand over the open wound, pressing it gently. "Heal," she whispered and a soft glowing light moved across his wound, healing it at a steady pace. When the arm was healed, Hideki smiled broadly at Tomoyo, "Thank you, Daidouji-san," he said before going back to his seat. Tomoyo let out a relieved sigh as she walked back to her seat, and slumped down next to Sakura.

"That was quick Tomoyo-chan," said Mei Lin as she leant forward to speak to her. Sakura gave out a slight groan, causing Tomoyo and Mei Lin to frown in worry.

"Are you sure that you're alright Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo worried as she felt Sakura's forehead again. As her hand touched her forehead, she withdrew it back immediately, startled with the heat, "Sakura-chan! Your forehead's burning!"

"I'm fine," said Sakura with a smile but Mei Lin saw that she was actually sweating slightly.

"No you're not," said Mei Lin, "You're sweating!"

"Must be the heat ne?"

Tomoyo sighed; arguing with Sakura was like arguing with a rock. _She's stubborn,_ thought Tomoyo, _If she lets out any sign of feeling unwell, I will take her to the nurse's office by sheer force if I had to!_

"Alright," said Tomoyo in defeat, "But I'll drag you to the nurse's office if I catch you being unwell again. Even if I have to force you, alright?"

Sakura nodded, still smiling at both of her friends but they saw how tired her eyes were but didn't bring the issue up, since Sakura would just deny it all again. Takeda-sensei cleared his throat to get the whole class's attention and the whole class went deadly silent.

"That's all for today's lesson," he said, looking at everyone, "We will continue this next lesson. You are dismissed."

Everyone started talking again as they all got up and walked out of the gym, gossiping about the matches and who outshone the who. As Tomoyo, Mei Lin and Sakura walked passed a group of students, the heard snippets of their conversation.

"Kinomoto-san was definitely the best," said a girl with bushy brown hair.

"I thought Daidouji-san was excellent though," said another girl with wavy black hair.

"Well, I still think that Li-san was better," said the third girl, "Li Mei Lin of course."

Tomoyo, Mei Lin and Sakura smiled at each other, giggling silently as they walked to their lockers, getting ready for their next class. Tomoyo had art next so she headed off early to set up her canvas painting she was doing for the class project. Mei Lin had English so she ran all the way to the opposite building so that she wouldn't be late for class because she had to finish reading her book. Sakura was less than happy with her next class; she had Maths, the only subject she didn't do well at. She gave out a defeated sigh as she grabbed her Maths text book and started to walk down the hallway, cursing her never-ending stream of bad luck. _Ugh…why am I so tired today…,_ she thought as she turned right, _maybe it's because I used most of my energy to keep Shield there to protect everyone…_

Slowly, her vision started to blur and she got dizzy. After taking a couple of steps, Sakura leaned against the wall for support before her vision got worse and she slid down. _W-what's happening to me?_ she thought in panic, _why am I getting dizzy?_

She gave out a silent groan as she struggled to stand up again but when she got close to succeeding, her head started to hurt. Finally collapsing down onto the floor with an aching body, she tried to distinguish her surroundings but her vision was blurry and she couldn't recognise anything. Her breaths got heavier and heavier, the pain in her body got worse and her vision blurred even more as her eyelids got heavier. _I'm so tired…,_ she thought weakly, _I…feel…like…sleeping…_

Slowly, her world started to grow darker and darker, and then she found herself being surrounded in pitch black.

__________________

Li Syaoran was walking down the hallway; he's in a bad mood all because of one guy. _Hiiragizawa Eriol…,_ he thought savagely, _I swear one of these days…I'll rip you limb to limb…!_ As he turned right, he saw a figure on the ground, leaning against the wall. He narrowed his eyes when he saw that it wasn't moving. He cautiously took a few steps forward, looking for traps of all kinds, just in case this was an ambush to take him out. When he made sure that the area was clear, he walked towards the figure of human as he found out. He realised that it was Kinomoto Sakura, because he recognised her auburn coloured hair. Figuring he might as well tell her to wake up (thinking that she's asleep or something… [**A/N: = . ="…**]) or she'll be late for class. As soon as his hand made contact with her shoulder, he realised that she's unconscious, and began to grow suspicious. _Why is she unconscious?_ he thought as he narrowed his eyes again, _but I feel no other presence other than hers._ He then placed his hand onto her forehead to feel her temperature and was surprised to realise how hot her forehead was, it was beyond normal human temperature, no human can survive this kind of temperature. _What is she?_ he thought as he began to check her pulse, _she's definitely human, there's no mistake about that…_

"Hey Syaoran, what's going on?"

Syaoran can feel his temper going up drastically, that voice belonged to none other than the most annoying person on Earth. His partner: Hiiragizawa Eriol. Syaoran turned around and glared at his partner.

"What do you want?" he demanded, his voice cold and icy. Eriol just smiled and chuckled at the question.

"My, my…how ruthless," said Eriol in mock fear. This agitated Syaoran more as he sent Eriol the death glare, "But," continued Eriol, suddenly becoming serious, "I feel that our target is somewhere in this area, don't you agree, Syaoran?"

Syaoran narrowed his eyes again. Yes, he could feel the aura now, the same aura which was present in the gym earlier. _Interesting…_, he thought, _Is the target displaying an interest with Kinomoto? If so, I should lure it out, using her as bait._

"We'll use her," said Syaoran, pointing his index finger at Sakura, who's still unconscious. Eriol frowned slightly, as if waiting for Syaoran to explain his sudden decision. "It seems that the target is attracted to her," continued Syaoran with a serious voice, "We can lure it out by using her as bait."

Eriol let out na exasperated sign when Syaoran finished speaking, "You never seem to care for the sick do you?" said Eriol, his voice serious.

"Sick?"

Eriol shook his head and walked towards Sakura's unconscious figure and began to examine her. "She has a very high fever," said Eriol as he lifted his right hand from Sakura's forehead, "Temperature estimated over 45° Celsius, a normal human would've just die from this kind of temperature within their body, its instant death. However, it seems that she's no ordinary human, there's a high possibility that she is one of the Original Healers."

It took Syaoran a while to digest the information, "What else?" he asked. Eriol smirked at his partner's eagerness but his face became serious again.

"She is in a very dangerous state of mental delirium, or nightmares to put it simply," said Eriol when he saw his partner's face, "We need to take her to the nurse's office immediately, if we don't, the worst possible scenario is that she dies."

Syaoran gave out a frustrated sigh, "What the hell has she been doing? To reach this state!" he said as he ran his hands through his messy hair.

"My guess is that she has pretty much used up all of her energy when she kept that shield over the class during dear Mei Lin's match," said Eriol as he started to pick her up piggy back style, "Even before that, she used a large amount of energy when she used her magic to keep that black mist away from the whole class and herself including, and just then she used a large quantity of magic to repair the heavy damage that the gym had received."

"Oh…," said Syaoran, "But that doesn't give the excuse to use _that_ much magic…sheesh…how thick can you get?"

Eriol just chuckled, "Take care of the target will you?" he said seriously as he took Sakura down to the nurse's office, "It won't be pleasant if I come back and discover that the whole school has been massacred all because you are too lazy to deal with him."

Syaoran sighed as his partner disappeared. _Damn that Eriol,_ he thought angrily,_ giving me a lecture…no matter, I'll finish this once and for all!_

_________________________

**Dun-dun-dun~! Cliff-hanger…uh…not really. This is the longest chapter I had ever did, so please be grateful for that! Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter! I hope that I got most of the Latin and Greek correct…I will put the list of spells which were used in the last chapter and this chapter in the next chapter so that you'll understand what they're saying ^__^.**

**Anyways…that's it for now!**

**Ja ne~!**

**Yukimura-san.**


End file.
